The present invention teaches compositions comprising carboxylated heterocyclic compounds and the synthesis of the same.
A variety of heterocyclic compounds have been described as having various pharmaceutical applications. However, the synthesis of such compounds, especially on a large scale, is often labor-intensive, expensive and time consuming. What is needed therefore, is a simplified and economical method for the synthesis and purification of heterocyclic compounds.
The present invention relates to compositions comprising carboxyflosequinan and the synthesis of the same.
In one embodiment, the present invention teaches a carboxylated heterocyclic compound corresponding to 3-carboxymethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone (carboxyflosequinan) and derivatives thereof.
In one embodiment, the present invention teaches providing, 3-cyanomethylthio-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone and a first acid followed by the reaction of said 3-cyanomethylthio-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone and first acid under conditions such that 3-carboxymethylthio-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone is produced.
In another embodiment the present invention further contemplates the reaction of 3-carboxymethylthio-7-fluoro-1-methyl-4-quinolone with a second acid and a peroxide under conditions such that 3-Carboxymethylsulfinyl-7-fluoro-1- methyl-4-quinolone is produced.